APEX Corporation
The APEX Corporation is a North Korean multinational technology company and is the world's largest defense contractor. The company is headed by CEO and Premier of North Korea John Tae-se. It is the main antagonistic force in Homefront: The Revolution. History The company was originally founded as APeX Computers by Joe Tae-se in 1972. The company made its first successful marketing with the world's first personal computer. APeX Computers ushered North Korea's digital revolution and catalyzing the Silicon River, a chain of tech startups straddling the Ryesong River. By the 1980's, APeX Computers hired talented programmers from both Korea and abroad, and developed the first web browser. By the turn of the 21st century, APeX Computers had became a integral cultural influence in North Korea for establishing the nation as the most highly economic and technological superpower in East Asia. Despite its reputation, APeX was not without controversy. In 1988, a APeX-owned Chinese factory was exposed for mistreating its workers and disregarding environmental safety. In 2003, Joe Tae-se passed away from cancer and left APeX to his son John Tae-se. Under John Tae-se, APeX Computers was renamed as the APEX Corporation to reflect its strength and modern identity. Tae-se also founded the company's Advanced Weapons Division and transforming the APEX Corporation as the highest demanding weapons manufacturer in the world. But unknown to the public, APEX had every piece of their technology chipped with remote access that allow APEX to control over huge sections of the world's militaries. In 2022, John Tae-se was elected as Premier of North Korea, and effectively solidifying the influence of the APEX Corporation into the Korean government. Among APEX's highest-paying clients was the United States, who invested in APEX military technology for their wars in the Middle East. However, the U.S. accumulated trillions of dollars in external debt and was unable to repay to APEX and the North Korean government. In response, John Tae-se remotely shut down the U.S. military and its APEX-branded technology, and allowing North Korea to effortlessly invade the United States under the pretense of forcing the U.S. to repay its debts. In 2029, the Resistance and NATO forces destroyed APEX's satellite network, causing APEX's communication and weapon system to collapse, and making KPA forces to become vulnerable to NATO attack in their occupation in America. Furthermore, without the satellite network, the KPA no longer can track the activities of the Resistance leading them more and more vulnerable for guerrilla attacks in the open fields. Products *APeX I *APeX II *Orbit *Digi-helper *A-Pad *A-Phone 9x *APEX wristwatch *APEX P90 Variant *APEX Shotgun *APEX Assault Rifle *APEX Sniper Rifle *APEX Light Machine Gun *APEX Pistol Gallery apex-1-919x517.jpg|The first logo from 1973 to 1980. apex-2-919x517.jpg|Apex Computers (1980-1992) apex-3-919x517.jpg|Third logo from 1992 to 2004. apex-5-919x517.jpg|The new logo of APEX. apex-6-919x517two - Copy.jpg|Current APEX icon. Video File:Homefront The Revolution Official Apex - Our Past, Your Future Trailer Trivia *The APEX Corporation is heavily based on Apple Inc. *APEX's 1984 commercial advertisement is based on the "1984" commercial which introduced the Apple Macintosh personal computer. *The Digi-helper is based on the Apple Newton, which was considered technologically innovative at its debut in 1998, but its high price and early problems with its handwriting recognition feature limited its sales. *The corporation is one of the main reasons why American technological advancement becomes stagnant since they prevented the creation of Microsoft and Apple by hiring Bill Gates and Steve Wozniak as programmers, which in turn prevented Gates from creating Microsoft and Wozniak from co-founding Apple in the first place. de:APEX de:APEX Category:Homefront: The Revolution Category:Homefront: The Revolution factions